


Meet me in Coney Island

by Diana924



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mental Instability, POV Elliot Alderson, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Il luna-park di Coney Island è forse il suo luogo preferito.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 1





	Meet me in Coney Island

Il luna-park di Coney Island è forse il suo luogo preferito.

Ci tiene così tanto che lo ha ricostruito nella sua mente nella maniera più precisa, un luogo tranquillo per allietare la prigionia del vero Elliot mentre lui si occupa di quello che l’altro non è in grado di portare a termine. Per quello ha dovuto sistemarlo in quel luogo, per proteggerlo, come ha sempre fatto d’altronde, gli ha persino predisposto un matrimonio con Angela, la vita perfetta insomma … che poi abbia voluto renderla appena appena un po’ più pepata dopo gli ultimi fatti è un altro discorso.

Cedere il comando al vero Elliot è stato una tortura ma le argomentazioni di Krista erano inappuntabili e lui ha sempre seguito la logica. Spera solo che l’altro non abbia più bisogno di lui, che ci siano anche le altre personalità non lo rasserena ma gli ordini sono ordini.

E poi c’è lui pensa con un sorriso vedendolo arrivare, esattamente come lo aveva programmato.

Non vuole pensare a cosa sia accaduto a Tyrell, il suo Tyrell, ma quello che ha creato è sicuramente una buona imitazione, almeno se lo si guarda da lontano e ci si dimentica che è solo un prodotto della sua mente. Tyrell, che però non è Tyrell, gli fa un cenno con la mano e lo raggiunge, e come in un film, le luci della ruota panoramica si accendono, la mente di Elliot sta diventando fin troppo prevedibile.

Non era il luogo a cui penserebbe per un incontro, tantomeno un appuntamento, ma ogni tanto deve far decidere all’altro e Tyrell, che non è Tyrell, è sempre così ansioso di assecondarlo, adorabile. Mentre lo bacia si chiede se forse non dovrebbe cambiare qualcosa, non il luna-park ma il resto …chi mai protesterebbe dato che si tratta della sua mente pensa con un sorriso enigmatico.


End file.
